


Unfurl

by torrie_liebtag



Category: Katatonia (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gothic, Light Angst, POV First Person, Snow, Songfic, katatonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrie_liebtag/pseuds/torrie_liebtag
Summary: One December night. One heavy snowfall. One torturing waiting.A sketch based on the song "Unfurl" by the Swedish metal band Katatonia.
Kudos: 1





	Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my re-imagination of the plot of the lyrics. I recommend listening to the song first if you've never heard it before! It's a slow beautiful ballad which sounds very winter-ish, slightly angsty, and perfectly fitting for the darker half of the year.  
> YT link: [https://youtu.be/lZ9hUrTrgTc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZ9hUrTrgTc)

> _At city centre 9 pm_

My favourite crossroads, absolutely unbearable in the daytime: a white noise of endless cars, a mindless crowd. But December evening quickly turns into night. Street lights are dim motionless fireflies. It's finally quiet in the park and in the streets nearby.

> _Just like you wrote_

You are like your letters. No excessive words. No unnecessary movements. You always know how you want to be heard, and this is something I will be learning from you for eternity. The cold dark eternity which is only to experience in winter.

> _And I try to think about_  
>  _Snow coming in_

These skies are too thin to carry so much snow. They'll surely break. They've already broken. From snowflakes to a snow mess—the one that glues the eyes. Rippling white overflows. 

> _Just like before_  
>  _I will be on stand-by_

It's already happened before. It might have been us. We were the snow, falling from the sky over and over again. The border between harmony and chaos is blurred. Waiting is the most precious feeling. 

> _Releasing the vapour  
>  Into the lung _  
>  _Letting the wings unfurl_

The body breaths slowly and steadily. The deepest inhale to the bottom of the lungs. Something pushes me back. Something bony at the shoulder blades tears up the clothes letting the biting cold flow down the spine. Raven-black wings unfurl at the speed of sight. Where did the feathers come from? 

> _And for a moment_  
>  _I feel young_  
>  _I call on the bird_  
>  _Unfurl_

To bring back the years, to unwind, the wings sweeping away the footprints on the snow... To fly as high as possible where there is no time, no limits anymore. The vision fades away. So long, black bird, greet your flock from a heavy-footed soul. 

> _It’s time to chose side now_  
>  _That’s what you said_  
>  _When we talked on the phone_

Whose turn is it to choose the path? It's ours, and the delay is inexcusable. Your voice drowns in the static on the line. Your image is lost in the memories.

> _So white our eyes_

The patchwork of light has become mono white, got mixed with the dark, and coloured the city gray. Mono feelings. Hollow skies, hollow eyes.

> _You are still_  
>  _Are you paralyzed_

Your gaze makes my heart freeze. Tell me it's really you. Tell me we're finally flying away. Together.


End file.
